


Brownies and Poetry

by PunkFlame



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Brownies, F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Spuffy Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkFlame/pseuds/PunkFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some post series spuffy cuteness, super fluffy.</p><p>This is a gift for my amazing beta sunalso! Sunalso is an amazing beta and an amazing author! </p><p>This one shot is Beta'ed by the equally amazing Gort!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies and Poetry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



I still couldn't believe it. Spike was back! At first I was super mad. I was mad that he didn't come and tell me earlier that he was back or even just let me know, ghostly or not. But in the end he did have his reasons. No matter how stupid and full of self-doubt they were. But that didn't matter anymore, because he was right here, now, with me.

"Wha’ch a thinking 'bout luv?" He tilted his head at me and looked at me with those beautiful , adoring blue eyes. I blushed under his gaze.

"I've just missed you so much." He threw his arm around me and kissed my cheek as we continued to walk home from the movie; the end to our date night.

The night at that point had been amazing! First, we had gone to a beautiful, gourmet restaurant, then we headed to the theatre to see a girly chick flick movie that Spike probably hated. Actually maybe he loved it, he does enjoy his soaps. Anyways , S pike being back alone would have made this the best night ever, but with the other things on top of that, I couldn't think of anything else I had ever wanted more. 

We turned a corner and I lead Spike to the apartment buildingas we n eared its entrance. After unlocking the front door to the apartment we climbed right up to the second floor. I unlocked the other door to my small apartment and Spike swept me up off my feet, literally. He carried me over to the kitchen table and plopped me down on one of the chairs. 

"Wait here." He ordered, before taking a step back.

"What are you up to? I asked.

"Nothing at all luv, just sit and wait. You look like you need a little something." He took a step back, smirking. 

I rolled my eyes and grabbing him by the lapels of his coat. I pulled his lips to mine. 

"Don't leave me waiting long,” I purred out. Hey! I couldn't help it, I had missed the vampire so much. 

"Right then, I should get to work." He stepped over to the kitchenette and started looking into each cabinet, pulling things out. 

He carefully measured each ingredient and added them to a bowl before mixing them and adding in eggs and oil. 

He spooned the mixture into my largest mug and threw it into the microwave. In no time at all heavenly sent wafted in my direction . My stomach let out a low growl and Spike chuckled. 

Soon the microwave beeped and out came a steaming hot... Brownie mug? I had seen quickie recipes before but had never tried them, scared that they wouldn't turn out well. Though right now the dessert was smelling amazing. Spike stuck a spoon in the mug and handed it to me over the kitchen island I was seated at. He took a seat on the other side.

"Careful it's hot. If you burn your tongue," he raised his scarred eyebrow and put his tongue behind his teeth,I'll have to kiss it better."

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. "Is that a challenge?" Before he could respond Ilooked away and took a big bite of slightly cooled brownie. "This," I said, gesturing to the mug, "is very good by the way." I took a few more large bites before Spike replied. 

"'M glad you like it luv, but I think it's time for bed now, don't you think?" I was about to go against his request when a large yawn escaped me. He just chuckled and picked me up again. "You know, Spike, all this carrying me around like a weak little damsel is going to make me have to prove my strength somehow" 

His eyes turned dangerous and seductive before he kissed me. "Well, we'll have time for that tomorrow, now won't we goldilocks?" He baited before lying me on our bed and pulling the comforter around me. 

I hadn’t felt that tire d, but the second my head hit that pillow I dozed right off. 

','  
woke up at what the digital clock on my side table told me was 2:21 AM. I reached my arms out seeking to find Spike: Only to panic when I came out finding nothing. For a moment I feared that I had dreamed the whole thing, that I was still all alone here . If that was true, after what I had experienced, real or not; I wasn't sure what I would do. 

A lingering scent of chocolate and a full stomach reassured me of my returning happiness. But where was my missing vampire? The streak of light and quiet grumbling from the living room called my attention. I hesitantly got up and padded across my bedroom before peering out into the barely lit living room. 

Sitting on the love seat was Spike with his back to me. The leather-clad man was hunched over the small coffee table muttering words that sounded like they all rhymed, ending in an -ove . I was totally confused, Spike would always did some weird stuff, but what was he doing this time?

I walked across the apartment and put my hand on his shoulder. He immediately jumped straight up in the air and almost spilled his... ink well? "Spike, what are you doing, and why didn't you hear me coming?" 

He looked panicked for a second before grabbing a piece of paper off the table and trying to hide it like he was hoping with all he had that I hadn't seen it. "I-I'm not doin' nothing, luv." he stammered. I walked around the couch and touched his arm as he continued to avoid my gaze. 

"Spike, what's wrong. Did I do something?" What was he writing? "Do- do you not want to be here?" I asked him. He turned to me the next second in complete confusion, surprise and some emotion I couldn't identify. The intenseness with which he now held my gaze was the complete opposite of his earlier attitude. 

He pulled me down to the couch and wrapped me up in his arms. "I don't know what to tell you, you didn't do anything." He straightened up so he could look at me. "I guess I'm just … embarrassed." 

"You. Embarrassed, and telling someone? Spike what's going on?" He looked hesitant before he handed me the rough paper he was holding. Written i n immaculate cursive was a poem:

Your undeniable beauty surrounds me

Your never-ending love sets me free

My beautiful princess, my goddess, my queen

Your enchanting golden locks and eyes hazel-green

No one else's care, beauty, and love could ever contend 

I will be here always with you 'till the end

You are an enchantress, perfect in every way

You'll always be there to save the day

Buffy: my beautiful, shining love 

You must be my gift sent from the Powers above 

Spike curled in on himself under my gaze. "Spike, don't be shy, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever read." His eyes shot up from the floor in surprise. I placed a hand back on his shoulder. "Spike, this is amazing, I didn't know that you write.” His eyes sort of wandered.

"Well, recently 've picked it back up, it used to be all I'd ever accomplished as a human. Only a few crappy poems for anyone to remember me by." I slid my hand up to cup his face. 

"Hey, it wasn't crappy.I'm not lying." I blushed. "Plus, no one has ever written me a poem before, I loved it." He seemed to perk up with that. 

"Never had a poem written for you? What a bloody shame. What do those gits do to woo a girl these days? Well, regardless, that's all changing tonight - er today, " I giggled and kissed him.

"I just hope that the next thing you know I won't be speaking fully like a poet again." 

"It's fine with me, but will your 'big bad' persona survive?" I said, smirking at him. He threw a small, playful glare at me and pulled me down to the couch.

"I can think of a few things to balance it out, what about you luv?"


End file.
